Youngster
by beaibaby
Summary: [One Shot/Binhwan/BJin/iKON] Jinhwan merasa otaknya memang sudah semakin aneh dengan memikirkan seorang pemuda SMA yang berdiri di hadapannya. Oh, otaknya memang terasa aneh sejak hari itu dimulai. Dan hei sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan pemuda di hadapannya ini tampan?


**Youngster**

**Author : beaibaby**

**Cast(s) : Kim Jinhwan (iKON) &amp; Kim Hanbin (iKON**

**Other Cast(s) (Just name) : Jackson (GOT7), Hansol (SM ROOKIES)**

**Warn : Hint of Boys Love, typo(s)**

**Disc : The story is mine, all of the cast are own by God and themselves (if I could own Donghyuk sigh)**

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang paling kamu benci, untuk hampir semua orang. Iya, senin. Senin tidak tahu tahu dimana letak kesalahannya tapi semua orang benci dia, termasuk Jinhwan, senin yang malang. Jinhwan tidak suka memulai entah minggu keberapa ribu sejak dia hidup itu, untuk kembali berkutat dengan _paper_ dan _quiz_ dadakan.

Sebenarnya semua hari sama, jika orang-orang mulai menetapkan _weekend_ pasa hari kamis, maka kamu akan membenci sabtu sebagai awal _weekdays_. Tapi sudahlah, mempersalahkan hari tidak akan mengurangi tumpukan kertas yang harus dikerjakan Jinhwan. Jinhwan hanya seorang mahasiswa di awal 20 yang sudah terbiasa dengan meja yang penuh kertas.

Laki-laki yang sedang malas-malasan keluar dari kamar mandi di apartemennya itu Kim Jinhwan, berumur 21 tahun, dan seorang mahasiswa di _Art Departement_. Laki-laki yang mempermasalahkan hari saat dia mandi, ayolah dia hanya malas bangun untuk jadwal kuliah pagi di awal minggu.

Dia keluar dari apartemen, oh dia tinggal sendiri ngomong-ngomong. Jinhwan berasal dari Jeju, tapi pasti kalian tahu pendidikan di kota seperti Seoul akan lebih menjanjikan. Sembari menunggu _lift_, Jinhwan membuka satu persatu _chat_ di ponselnya.

Pesan-pesan seperti Jackson si member _boygroup_ yang berkata absen lagi karena ada jadwal pemotretan, atau Hansol si _trainee_ perusahaan besar meminta Jinhwan untuk cepat datang karena dia belum menyelesaikan tugas untuk kelas nanti siang. Resiko jika kuliah di jurusan seni, kamu akan mendapati _idol_ berada di salah satu kelasmu atau berlalu-lalang di lorong yang sama denganmu. Tidak sering juga, mereka sibuk. Tapi banyak _trainee_ yang akan kamu kenal jika beruntung, contohnya Hansol ini. Hansol sudah dikenalkan ke publik kalau ingin tahu, tapi entah kapan debut.

Kenapa harus membahas Hansol, Jinhwan menyurukkan ponselnya di saku celana. Kemudian memasuki _lift_ yang diisi beberapa anak sekolah dari lantai atas, dia bersandar pada dinding _lift_ dengan mata mengarah pada angka-angka yang terus berganti. Menghela nafas setelahnya, dia rasa seninnya akan panjang.

**-Youngster-**

"Permisi," suara remaja itu mengusik Jinhwan yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

Dia melihat bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte, bus yang penuh akan tambah penuh. Jinhwan juga berdiri sejak dia naik, mau tak mau dia bergeser sedikit ke belakang. Pemuda berseragam kuning itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Siswa SOPA_," pikir Jinhwan, lalu sudut matanya melirik name tag pemuda di hadapannya. "_Kim Hanbin_."

Jinhwan mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu memperhatikannya juga. Tapi mungkin tidak, karena posisi mereka berhadapan. Jinhwan melirik ke arah lain, kenapa juga dia harus repot memikirkan anak SMA.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan memperhatikan ujung sepatu mereka yang saling menempel, _good_ sekarang posisi mereka tambah dekat karena sesak. Akhirnya Jinhwan menyerah, lalu memikirkan pemuda di hadapannya. Hanbin, ya dia akan mulai memanggilnya itu. Hanbin masih muda, mungkin 2 atau 4 tahun di bawahnya. Tapi meskipun begitu dia tinggi dan Jinhwan tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia pendek.

Hanbin cukup tampan, oke dia menyerah lagi, Hanbin tampan. Hanbin tinggi dan perlu diingat Hanbin masih muda. Lagi-lagi Jinhwan dibuat bingung dengan pikiran anehnya, dia merasa aneh karena memperhatikan pemuda SMA di hadapannya. Meskipun tampan dan hidungnya melebihi batas, tapi halo teman dia Kim Jinhwan seorang mahasiswa memperhatikan siswa SMA dan mulai tertarik. _What_? Tertarik? Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu.

Dan berapa kali dia memuji Hanbin tampan? Lalu berapa kali dia mengatakan Hanbin tinggi? Masih banyak manusia-manusia pencuri jatah tinggi badan orang lain di hidupnya, iya orang-orang pencuri jatah tinggi sehingga dia dan manusia malang lain memiliki tinggi rata-rata lalu tenggelam diantara para pencuri itu.

Menghela nafas entah keberapa kalinya, lupakan saja semua pikiran tentang pemuda Hanbin ini.

Jinhwan merasa lega saat dia menyadari halte yang ditujunya sudah dekat, berarti dia tak harus lagi gugup berada dalam satu area dengan Kim Hanbin yang makin merusak pikirannya.

"Permisi," Jinhwan segera berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya lalu menghela nafas lega.

Hanbin melihat sesuatu yang jatuh di hadapannya lalu memungut benda tersebut.

"_Cogiyo_," dengan suara mulai memelan tanpa didengar pemuda pendek yang menampakkan punggungnya. "_Baekachung_ (_bus card charge_) milikmu terjatuh."

Hanbin terdengar seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri sambil memperhatikan kartu di tangannya, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan ke dalam saku bersama _baekachung_ miliknya.

-END-

* * *

_**A/N**_

Halo, ini ff pertama yang dipublish di FFn. Sebelumnya emang udah menjadi author ff, kayak ff straight dengan pen name lain. Tapi ini pertama publish ff boys love, ff boys love pertama walaupun udah banyak bayangan aneh di kepala tapi baru realisasi sekarang. Oh ya, maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai yang kalian mau. Well, jujur kadang gak suka sama 'yang dibawah' bersikap menye menye banget, meskipun begitu mereka tetep cowok kan? But yeah, it's okay itu cuma pilihan pribadi. Mungkin kalo agak lemah dikit, gapapa ya tapi sikap yang kecewekan banget kadang gak suka kecuali ceritanya bagus soalnya penasaran HAHAHAHA. Yah kembali lagi, tergantung. Ini absurd ya a/n nya? Sudahlah akhiri di sini.

Salam sepenuh cinta Kim Donghyuk

**_beaibaby_**


End file.
